


The one where Frank's a journalist and Gerard's an artist

by theghostofvenom



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostofvenom/pseuds/theghostofvenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's a journalist and has to interview a Mr. Gerard Way; comic book artist. They fall in love over a cup of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Frank's a journalist and Gerard's an artist

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was written in response to a prompt on this blog... 
> 
> everythingsfrerardnothinghurts.tumblr.com
> 
> And I left out the sex because I didn't think anyone would want to read my attempt at it

There are times when one small event can change a person's life forever.

Frank, however, didn't think anything would ever happen to him.

He worked as a one of the city's top Journalists; interviews ranging from actors, to singers, to authors. Frank had started off at the age of twenty; young and naive. That was over eight years ago and now he knew all the tricks of the trade.

But what he _didn't_ know was how to handle the news that had just landed on him.

“ _What_!?” Frank squawked and nearly dropped his coffee right there on his boss’ feet.

His Boss, Mr. Wentz, sighed and repeated himself. “I said, next week we need you to interview Gerard Way.”

Frank just blinked at him and finally managed to close his mouth. Sure he had interviewed and met many people over the years, but no one he was highly interested in at all. Gerard Way, on the other hand, was a completely different person altogether in Frank's eyes. Frank _loved_ Gerard's comic. He had picked it up on a whim and then fell in love with the story, the characters, the colour, the _everything_. Frank had even looked him up once (that's what journalists do best right? Snoop into people's lives?) And was overly pleased to find that Gerard lived in New Jersey, not far from him.

None of that mattered before because it wasn't like Frank would ever get to _meet_ him, but apparently he was wrong, and now he had to try and do an interview with him.

“But why? It's not like our magazine has anything to do with comics.” Frank asked. He saw Mr. Wentz was obviously confused with Frank's questioning, seeing as Frank normally got on and started preparing questions and whatnot. But he answered nonetheless.

“Because we're doing a special article and thought to put our best man on the job. That's not a problem is it?”

Frank shook his head. “What day will the Interview be?”

“First thing on Monday morning.” After that Mr. Wentz dismissed him and Frank walked out of the office feeling pretty damn confused about everything.

\---

“You're such an idiot.” Brendon said rolling his eyes. He was sitting opposite Frank on the table they normally sat on at lunch. It wasn't like either of them tended to eat much; they normally carried on with work. But this lunchtime Frank was staring down at blank paper; head in hands.

“What am I even supposed to talk to him about?” Frank said not looking away from his page.

“God, you're treating it like you have a date with the guy. Sheesh, it's just an interview Frank. You've done hundreds of them.”

Frank didn't reply and lazily doodled in the corner. “It'll be weird y'know? Meeting someone of whom’s work you love.” He muttered to himself.

Brendon gathered his things together and stood; causing Frank to jump. “Text me when you quit being a pansy.” With that he left and Frank glared at the back of his head.

Frank actually did manage to get a rough outline of what he was going to ask Gerard down on paper.  There were the standard close-ended questions, like, _how long have you been drawing_ , etc. Then Frank had some more personal questions that even he himself would love to know the answers to. Such as, _what do you love most about comics?_ Or _what was your biggest inspiration?_

Finally Frank figured he'd go back to his desk and do some more research before writing up his other interview for the week.

\---

That night after eating and showering, Frank settled down with issue one of _Umbrella Academy; apocalypse suite_ and got through every issue in under an hour. He actually laughed at himself for being so pathetic and set it down on the table before flicking through his crappy TV and eventually falling asleep.

\---

The next Monday came all too soon for Frank's liking. He had everything prepared and knew where he would be meeting Gerard. Seeing as Gerard wasn't overly famous just yet, they had settled on a coffee shop nearby where Gerard lived and Frank would just meet him there.

Sounded simple enough right?

Wrong.

Frank decided to over complicate things and make a big deal out of nothing.

He had to report into his main office beforehand and go over things with Wentz.

“So, we're interested a lot in Gerard's background. Where he grew up, inspirations, that kind of thing. You already know that but I'm just checking.” Mr. Wentz said as he skimmed over Frank's papers. ''You know the location, yes?''

Frank nodded, “Yeah.”

“Good. I want you to return like normal once it's over and write up everything you have.” He carried on with his usual spiel. It wasn't as if Frank had been working for him for over eight years or anything.

Finally Frank left and before he knew it he was in his car driving to the coffee shop.

Once he parked up on the side of the street he checked the time. It was 9:05 and he was goddamn late. Granted it was only by five minutes, and that was because of a stupid stop light, but Frank was still the professional one in it all. So he had to be punctual. He checked for his tape recorder in his pocket and prayed the place would be empty as background noise wreaked havoc for recordings.

Frank hoisted his bag farther up his shoulder and rushed in. The place _was_ in fact near on empty seeing as it was fairly early and Frank was a little downhearted to see Gerard wasn't there. He didn't think too much of it and got himself a coffee while he waited.

After ten minutes, and his coffee basically gone, Frank was going to give up hope and rearrange the interview to another day when Gerard opened the door.

 _Act professional. Act professional._ Frank kept repeating to himself in his head. But really, there was no hope in Hell it was going to go smoothly.

Gerard suddenly rushed in and managed to catch his leg on the corner of a table in the process. He swung round to gain balance, simultaneously knocking some napkins onto the floor.

Frank sat and watched, what he thought to be something out of a comedy, before hurrying over to see if Gerard was okay. Once he reached Gerard, Gerard was already in the process of picking them up and apologising for the commotion. “Quite the entrance, huh?” Frank smirked and Gerard stood up replacing everything back in order. Frank went to greet him but Gerard beat him to it.

“Oh God I am so sorry,” he shook Frank’s hand, “I was up late working on some stuff and before I knew it, it was four in the morning and I had had no sleep.” Gerard reeled off all in one go and finally dropped Frank’s hand. ‘’Then I come in and cause this. I’m just a mess.”

“Oh no don’t worry about it.” Frank finally said and smiled. “I’m Frank. Frank Iero. Shall we take a seat?” He asked and led Gerard over to the table he was sat at before.

Gerard sat opposite and ran a hand through his hair. “Because I was rushing I didn’t have time to do anything with myself...You’re not gonna be taking pictures are you?”

Frank laughed and shook his head. “That part, thankfully, I don’t have to do.” He sifted through his bag and dug out his papers. Frank glanced up at Gerard and didn’t quite understand what he meant.

Gerard’s hair _was_ pretty messy, but it was pushed back off his face, and seemed to just sit right. He had a long black coat on but Frank could see he was wearing a plain white shirt, and was that a waistcoat…? Underneath. Frank wasn’t sure but he definitely knew Gerard was wearing black skinny jeans and it was basically everything Frank had fantasized about in one. 

“Before we start how about I get us coffee?” Gerard asked and slipped out of his coat; letting it rest on the back of the chair. Frank nodded. “Black please,” and watched Gerard walk up to the counter.

He couldn’t really comprehend his thought process at that moment because there he was sat in a coffee shop interviewing Gerard Way. Of whom happened to be incredibly hot. But that was beside the point.

Gerard returned shortly and by then Frank had worked out how everything would go. “Have you ever done an interview?” He asked and took the coffee gratefully from Gerard.

“Uh...No…” Gerard laughed a little and took his seat again.

‘’That’s fine, I’ll just be starting with basic questions and then we’ll go from there okay?’’

“Sure.” Gerard nodded and took a sip of his too hot coffee.

“So, how long have you been drawing for?”

\---

Frank wasn’t sure how long they had been talking, or how the topic got to it, but before he knew it the interview was out of the window and they were arguing about who was the best superhero.

“Gerard, for the thousandth time, Batman!” Frank laughed.

Gerard just shook his head. “Whatever Frank, I know I’m right.” He grinned.

Frank felt his phone buzz and he apologised to Gerard before checking it.

_Ever coming back to work? Wentz is pissed.- B_

Frank’s eyes widened at the text from Brendon and he checked the time to see it was gone two. _Fuck_. They’d been there all morning just goddamn talking and Frank had to have been at work well over an hour ago.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Frank cursed under his breath and gathered all his papers together shoving them in his bag.

“What’s the matter Frank?” Gerard asked frowning as he watched Frank’s rushed state.

“I needed to be back at work an hour ago. _Shit_.” Frank stood from the table and flung his bag over his shoulder. “I’ve been late before and my boss killed me. I’ve really gotta go Gerard. It’s been a pleasure meeting you.” He smiled and held out his hand.

Gerard took it rather confused and nodded. “Yeah um likewise. Thank you, Frank. This has been...Well...Nice...” He admitted. Frank smiled and left the coffee shop, and Gerard, without another word.

\---

“Cutting it close Frank.” Brendon said as Frank rushed passed him. He ignored him and carried on walking; planning on hiding at his desk pretending that he wasn’t as late as he actually was.

Frank sat down and slumped against the desk. His bag slid off his shoulder and onto the floor and Frank just left it there.

Frank sat and realised that he could have carried on talking to Gerard, he could have sat and laughed and joked with him for the rest of the afternoon. Then it dawned on Frank that he hadn’t actually laughed for a long time. Sure he and Brendon had had some good times but it wasn’t like they went out outside of work. And Frank rarely saw his friends anymore, seeing as they had all grown apart once they got older and got different jobs.

Gerard was just well…different...

Frank just seemed to click with him and that was something entirely new.

He was in the middle of thinking about his morning when someone tapped him on the shoulder and Frank jumped out of his skin. He looked up to see Mr. Wentz standing over him.

“I assume it went well?”

“Yes, fine, perfect actually. Gerard sure talks a lot so I got a lot of useful information about him.” Frank nodded.

Mr. Wentz seemed pleased with that answer and he clasped his hands behind his back. “Don’t be late again though Frank. It’s only because you’re one of our finest we let it go.” With that he left and Frank turned to his computer screen.

\---

Thursday. Frank hated Thursdays because they always seemed to drag before he could get to Friday and have the weekend off. Everything from Gerard’s interview had been typed up and ready to go since the day before so all Frank really had to do was editing. Even then there were people to do that for him.

He glanced up to see Ryan coming round with their newsletters and general crap they got given at work and smiled at him. “Hey, anything interesting today?”

“Yeah there is actually…” Ryan pulled out Frank’s small collection of papers and dropped them onto the desk before leaving. Frank frowned, not really knowing what Ryan meant, and looked down at them. He pulled out a couple that were just adverts.

 _If you own this car you’ll be the envy of all your friends!_ One said and Frank rolled his eyes tossing it to the side. He looked back and something caught his attention.

_Hey Frank, sorry it took so long to send this; I just wanted to say thanks for a great morning on Monday and well a good laugh. Can’t wait to read the article!_

_Xoxog_

Frank smiled and unfolded the bottom of the paper. Gerard had written his number there too and Frank didn’t really know what to think. It didn’t mean Gerard was interested or anything…It just meant he had a good time and now saw Frank as a friend.

That’s all it meant.

Well that’s what Frank was going to tell himself anyway.

\---

Frank wound up in the same coffee shop Saturday. It wasn’t like he was hoping to see Gerard there or anything…nothing like that at all. Frank ordered himself a coffee and went and sat down at a table near the window.

“Stalkin’ me?” Someone asked next to Frank and he looked up and smiled.

“The coffee brought me back.” Frank replied and Gerard took the seat opposite him once again.

“I’ve read the article already. I got it sent to me. It was weird y’know? Having to see your own face in a magazine.”

Frank nodded, understanding. “Was what I wrote any good?”

Gerard smiled, “yeah my boyfriend said you got me across well.”

Oh. Boyfriend. Well two things came from that statement for Frank. One: now he knew Gerard was gay, which, hey, bonus. But Two: he also knew Gerard was taken.

“Boyfriend?” Frank asked.

‘’Yeah…that’s not a problem is it?’’ Gerard replied suddenly becoming defensive.

Frank shook his head. “No no no, oh God, no it’s not a problem. Why would it be a problem?”

Gerard shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. “No reason.”

After that Frank swiftly changed the topic and moved on to what got Gerard started in comics. It wasn’t like he was interviewing him again; it was like they were two friends having a conversation over coffee. And really that’s just how Frank liked it.

They drank their fair share of coffee before Frank finally decided that he should go home and actually let his dogs out and take them for a walk before they destroyed his house.

Frank made his excuses and they said their goodbyes.

“See you next week maybe.” Gerard said cooly and all Frank could do was nod, because, yeah, he’d like very much to see Gerard again.

It soon became just this _thing_ they had for Frank to meet Gerard at the coffee shop every Saturday. He didn’t know how it happened because it wasn’t as if any of the people he had interviewed prior to Gerard had ever taken an interest at all in Frank. But Gerard was different. Gerard seemed to soak up every word Frank was saying and he replied in all the right places. And importantly just _listened_ to what Frank had to say.

Frank did develop feelings for Gerard and it made him feel stupid. A grown man with a high school crush. Frank didn’t care though and for the most part he pushed those feelings aside.

After little over three months of first meeting Gerard, and spending most Saturdays with him, Gerard came in one Saturday looking…well looking plain _sad_. Frank had thought Gerard didn’t look right the week before but Gerard put it to tiredness and Frank thought no more of it. But this week Gerard definitely looked worse. And Frank for sure was going to find out what was wrong.

Frank was already sat down with coffee when Gerard came in. He had ordered Gerard coffee already, like normal, and Gerard shuffled over to him.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Frank asked before Gerard even had the chance to sit.

Gerard just shook his head and sat down; drinking some of his coffee instantly. “M’fine.” He finally mumbled.

“Gerard.” Frank pressed. “What is it?”

Gerard looked up at him with sad eyes. “Bert ended it with me last night.”

Frank didn’t know how to respond to that. One small selfish little part of him was going _fuck yeah motherfucker now you can have a shot with him_. But Frank shook that thought the second it came and his normal caring side took over and he went to say something along the lines of ‘I’m sorry.’ But Gerard beat him to it. “It’s fine. It’s really really fine.” He shrugged. “We haven’t been right for a while and well I guess it just all tipped over last night. I don’t know really…He was a bit of an asshole I guess.” Gerard smirked but it was evident there was no happiness to it.

“I am sorry for you though…I know you really liked him.” Frank took a sip of his neglected coffee.

Gerard simply shrugged again. “I guess.” He sighed.

“Hey…How about I cheer you up…?” Frank finally said; playing with the left over sugar packet.

Gerard’s lips twitched a little as if he was trying to smile which gave Frank extra confidence. “Oh yeah? How?”

“Well I know you like horror movies. And well, there’s a cinema not too far from here I know is showing the Halloween movies. Because you were talking about them the other week and I figured it’d be cool y’know.” Frank started rambling when Gerard didn’t reply. “So I was looking some shit up onli-“

“Yes.”

“Yes…what?” Frank asked confused and Gerard laughed a little.

“Yes I like horror movies. Yes I was talking about Halloween the other week and yes I’d love to go watch one of them with you.” He smiled.

 _Only as friends_. Frank had to remind himself but still did a cheer on the inside. “Great!” He said a little too happily so toned his voice down a notch. “Are you free tomorrow afternoon at say fiveish?”

\---

Frank wasn’t nervous per se…He was just well…Okay he was totally nervous; which was ridiculous. Because he was meeting a _friend_ to go watch a movie as _friends_ to cheer said _friend_ up.

The movie was due to start at six pm so they had arranged to meet at the movie theater at half five to get tickets and whatnot. Frank text Gerard to say he was leaving and he did just that.

The first thing Frank saw when he walked inside was Gerard studying a movie poster. He smiled to himself and walked over. “Halloween’s my birthday y’know? Did I tell you that?”

“Really?” Gerard asked in what seemed to be awe and Frank smiled properly; nodding. “Shit that’s a cool birthday.”

“C’mon let’s get tickets.” Frank said and they walked away.

Once seated Frank looked over at Gerard and was happy to see his usual positive expression was back on his face. _Fuck yeah._ Frank thought. _I’ve done well for once._ After that he settled to watch one of his favourite movies.

\---

“I actually forgot how much I loved that film. It makes me wanna go home, find the rest of them and have a Halloween movie marathon.” Gerard was smiling when they walked out and Frank was reciprocating it.

‘’Hell yeah! I used to do that when I was younger, just waste whole days watching movies and eating my body weight in food.” Frank laughed.

“Thank you.” Gerard said honestly once they reached Frank’s car.

Frank turned and looked at him. “For what?”

“For being a great friend these past couple of months or so. For just being well _you_.” He admitted and Frank smiled leaning against the side of his car to look up at Gerard.

“Well thank you for being you too I guess.” Frank said.

Gerard laughed and shook his head. “You don’t understand.” He took a deep breath. “Me and Bert hadn’t been right for a while because apparently all I talked about was you. All went on about was you and how I was apparently always happier when it came to the weekend just so I could see _you_.” He sighed and Frank felt like his insides were going to explode but Gerard carried on before he could say anything. “I…I don’t know what any of this means or if it will change anything but I guess what I’m trying to say is I _like_ you Frank. I really really like you and-“ Frank didn’t let Gerard finish his sentence because all his brain managed to process was that he wanted to kiss Gerard right at that very moment. So he did. Frank reached up to cup Gerard’s cheeks with both his hands and pulled him down to kiss him. Frank felt Gerard melt against him and he made a happy contented noise in the back of his throat. Gerard didn’t know what to do with his hands at first so he let them rest on Frank’s hips; one eventually sliding round to the small of Frank’s back to coax him closer.

“I really like you too.” Frank breathed against Gerard’s lips once he pulled back and Gerard smiled: wide and happy.

\---

“You. Are. A. Girl.” Brendon said not even bothering to look up from his papers.

“Fuck you.” Frank glared but he ruined it with a smile. “We’re going out Friday night. Y’know like a proper date…I think we’re going to the cinema again then out to eat somewhere…” He thought aloud.

Brendon looked up frowning.

“What is it?” Frank asked.

“You haven’t seen Wentz yet this morning I take it?” Frank shook his head. “Go see him now and you’ll find out.”

Frank frowned but didn’t go find his boss. Mr. Wentz usually visited them if he something to tell so Frank would wait until later. It wasn’t until he was back at his desk working that Mr. Wentz went by.

“Ah Frank, a moment in my office?” Frank obeyed and followed him down the corridor to his fully glass office. In some ways having a glass office was great because they could all watch if he was ranting. In other ways it wasn’t so great if you were the one being ranted at.

Frank took a seat and clasped his hands together in his lap.

“We need you to interview a Mr. Ray Toro. You’ll be travelling to New York Friday morning and returning on the Sunday afternoon. He’s lead guitarist in his band and we need for you to interview him.”

Frank’s mouth was on the floor and all he could think of was Gerard. Frank hadn’t, thankfully, had to do much travelling recently which meant it was rare for him not to see Gerard on a Saturday. “Oh, um.” He stuttered.

“Not a problem is it Frank?” Wentz questioned.

Frank shook his head sadly. “Not at all.”

“Good. I’ll email you the details shortly but for now I need you to get some more information on Ray’s band. They’re called _The Pretend Kingdom_ and are originally from here but moved to be based in New York.” He rambled on a bit more but Frank listened halfheartedly. He wasn’t interested anymore. Normally he’d be all over a band from the Jersey scene. It’s right up his street. But not now. Not when he was looking forward to spending _proper_ time with Gerard, actually making something of it all.

\---

Frank called Gerard as soon as he was off work and at home. “Hey Gerard.”

“Frank! Hi!” Gerard said brightly down the phone and Frank felt like he was about to kick a puppy.

“So y’know Friday night…” Frank started carefully but Gerard ended up speaking over him.

“I can’t wait for Friday. I think the place we went to see the first Halloween is showing the second one starting Friday night, and we could go see that if you wanted? Then go get dinner somewhere-“

“I can’t.” Frank said simply and he could just imagine Gerard’s expression change.

“Oh…Right…Okay if I was being too forward or-“

“No!” Frank cut him off and he felt like hitting his own head against a wall for how he was handling it. “No no Gerard just listen. I have to go to New York for work on Friday morning and I’m staying there until Sunday.” He sighed. “I’m so sorry.”

“Frank, don’t be sorry!” Gerard sounded relieved. “It’s work. It’s fine, it’ll happen. We’ll just rearrange it yeah?”

Frank nodded then remembered he was on the phone. “Yeah. Definitely.” He smiled.

They talked on the phone a little longer before Frank had to leave to make arrangements for his dogs for the weekend and do a bit of his own research on Ray’s band.

\---

Frank dropped his bag to the side and flopped down on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling of his hotel room and sighed. Frank, in all honesty, was laying there feeling sorry for himself because he could’ve gone out with Gerard that night. It was only 11 in the morning and he was already like that.

Turned out Ray was a pretty cool guy. Frank interviewed him on the Saturday morning and found out a lot about Ray’s band. He also made a mental note to actually give them a listen when he got home.

Frank had just settled himself down to watch the TV when there was a knock on his door. He hadn’t ordered room service so Frank chose to ignore it. The knocking started again, harder this time, so Frank gave up and rolled out of bed to answer it.

“I didn’t order anything you’ve got the-“ Frank stopped himself once the door was fully open and he took in who it was.

“Well because you couldn’t be there for our date…I kinda brought the date to you…” Gerard smiled.

He had a pizza box and on top was the second Halloween movie. Frank was grinning as he tugged Gerard into his room and kicked the door shut. “How the Hell did you find what room I was in?” Was the first thing Frank asked. Gerard was putting the DVD in the player and Frank was already laid on the bed with the pizza.

“Well…” Gerard started and threw his coat on the back of a chair before crawling onto the bed next to Frank. “When you’re as charming as me it’s easy to win round the girl at reception.” He laughed and Frank hit his arm playfully. 

After they finished their pizza and the film was halfway through Frank ended up with his head on Gerard’s chest and Gerard’s arm round his shoulders.

“What was Ray like?” Gerard asked, playing with Frank’s hair.

“He was great. He was really great actually. I listened to a couple of their songs and they were good. I think you’d like them.” Frank smiled and lifted his head to look at Gerard. He kissed Gerard’s chin and eventually he slid over so all his body weight rested on Gerard’s torso to kiss him properly. Gerard reacted instantly and slid his hands up Frank’s sides and into his hair. Frank had one hand cupping Gerard’s cheek and the other lightly touching Gerard’s neck. Gerard’s hands roamed all over Frank’s back and sides soon after and every inch he touched sent little sparks through Frank’s body.

Gerard’s tongue tentatively traced along Frank’s bottom lip and he opened his mouth eagerly. Gerard played with the hem of Frank’s shirt and Frank sat up, straddling Gerard’s hips, to pull it over his head and toss it to the side. He was smiling dumbly down at Gerard who was easily reciprocating it.

“You’re beautiful, y’know that?” Gerard said smiling and Frank shook his head in response. Thankfully Gerard was only wearing a t-shirt so Frank slowly eased it upwards until Gerard got the idea and pulled it off throwing it to the floor to join Frank’s. Frank slid his hands over Gerard’s chest and up to his shoulders to slide down his arms. He could faintly hear the movie still going in the background but Frank had one sole thought at that moment. _Gerard._

Frank lay back down and he placed gentle kisses over Gerard’s neck while Gerard laid there and let him. He snaked a hand down to fumble with Gerard’s belt buckle and lifted his head to look into Gerard’s eyes saying _Can I?_ Without the need to talk. Gerard seemed to get it so he smiled, nodding, and undid his belt and the button on his jeans himself.

Frank couldn’t believe it had come to this. There he was sulking that he couldn’t be with Gerard and Gerard turned up at his hotel door. Frank sure as hell was never letting him go.

Frank pulled Gerard’s jeans, along with his boxers, off and onto the floor with their ever growing pile of clothes. He did the same for his own jeans until they were both naked in front of one another for the first time. Frank tried not to feel self-conscious and Gerard could see the insecurity in his eyes so he crawled to the end of the bed where Frank was standing and rubbed his hip reassuringly. “So beautiful.” He repeated whispering. Frank just kissed Gerard in response and gently pushed him back up the bed.

Soon they were a panting heap of limbs and blankets both content with the silence that filled the air.

\---

Frank was curled up on Gerard’s couch with him; three weeks after his New York trip. Frank hadn’t had to travel too far and Gerard hadn’t had anymore interviews. His promotions for his comic had pretty much died down and Frank was happy about that because it meant they could spend more time with each other.

Frank had practically lived at Gerard’s since or vice versa. Gerard got used to Frank’s dogs and they were eventually like his own. Frank just loved how comfortable he was around Gerard. He loved how they could go from acting like teenagers to a real loving couple so easily. He loved how their relationship worked and Frank wouldn’t change it for the world.

The doorbell rang and Gerard frowned and reluctantly went to answer it.

“Mikey!” Gerard beamed and hugged his brother tightly. “You’re home early!”

Mikey laughed and hugged Gerard back. “Yeah England will never beat Jersey.”

Frank could hear voices so he walked out into the hallway and saw Gerard with who he assumed to be Mikey. Gerard had told Frank a lot about Mikey and a lot about when they were younger but he hadn’t had the chance to meet him.

Gerard turned around hearing Frank and he smiled holding a hand out towards him. “Mikey, Frank. Frank, Mikey.” They shook each other’s hands and Frank felt like he was in high school meeting Gerard’s parents or something equally as awkward.

\---

“So, wait, lemme get my head around this. You travel all over to scout out new bands for your label?” Frank asked Mikey in awe and he nodded. “Whoah shit that’s awesome.”

They were sat round Gerard’s kitchen table and Frank was holding his hand loosely beneath it. Frank learnt a lot about Mikey and his job and vice versa. Frank loved talking about his job and the people he’d met. Gerard of course being the best person he had met but that much was obvious.

Mikey ended up staying and having dinner with them while they all sat and watched reruns of the old Batman.

Frank felt content. He felt _happy_. And he hoped and prayed nothing would stop that.

\---

The following weekend Frank had to go away for the night. He wasn’t too pleased but it _was_ his job at the end of the day and he was getting to meet one of Mikey’s bands after Wentz had found out about them. So all in all it wasn’t that bad.

“I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon okay?” Frank promised and leaned up to kiss Gerard. They were stood in Gerard’s doorway after Frank spending another night there with him.

Gerard nodded. “Okay baby I’ll see you tomorrow.” He gave Frank one long lingering kiss before Frank reluctantly left and trudged down to his car.

\---

When Frank drove back into Gerard’s street on the Sunday afternoon the first thing he didn’t expect to see was a car other than Gerard’s parked outside. If it was Mikey’s he wouldn’t have thought anything of it, but this car wasn’t Mikey’s.

Frank shrugged and grabbed his bag from the back to walk up the small path to Gerard’s door.

Frank knocked a couple of times but eventually opened it when there was no answer because Gerard was an idiot who left his front door unlocked when he was home. Frank told him to lock it, it was Jersey after all, but Gerard had shrugged it off and Frank dropped it.

Two things hit Frank when he walked towards the living room. One: there was definitely someone else there. And two: he had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was really trying to ignore.

“Gerard…?” Frank said quietly as he pushed the living room door open. What he saw when he looked inside was definitely the opposite of what he had been expecting.

Bert’s face was mere inches from Gerard’s and Frank felt like punching him square in the eyes. “What the _fuck_!?” He said out of pure shock and Gerard jumped like he had been burnt.

“Frank, Frank, Frank.” Gerard said quickly and stood up. “Please it’s _not_ what it looks like. _Please_.” He pleaded and Bert smirked from behind him. “Who’s your little friend Gee?”

Frank saw red and went to charge for Bert but Gerard stepped in the way and held him back by the shoulders. “Bert leave.” Gerard said sternly.

Bert obeyed, rolling his eyes, and made to leave. “This isn’t over Gerard. Cya Frankie.” He grinned and left Gerard’s house; Frank still stood staring at Gerard.

“Explain.” Frank shook out of Gerard’s grip and dropped onto the sofa.

Gerard sighed and ran a hand through his hair; standing in front of Frank. “He still _loves_ me Frank. He came over to explain all that and I couldn’t point blank refuse him at the door.” Frank scoffed at that but Gerard continued. “I told him about us. I told him how I met you and how we became to be so close. I told him about your job and our New York trip. But most importantly I told him I’m in love with you.” Gerard finished quietly and looked anywhere but Frank’s face. 

He sat on the floor in front of Frank and rested his hands on Frank’s thighs. “I love _you_ , okay? You.” Gerard smiled.

Frank could feel his heart in his throat and he felt like he was going to goddamn _cry_. “Why did he look like he was going to kiss you?” He asked quietly.

Gerard sighed but answered nonetheless. “He thought he could win me over. Bert wouldn’t listen to me, he’s a persistent little shit.” Frank gave a small laugh and Gerard finally found like he had won him over.

“I’m sorry Frank…I would _never_ do that okay?” Gerard said honestly.

Frank nodded and brought a hand up to brush Gerard’s hair off his face. He cupped Gerard’s cheek and leaned down to kiss him lightly. “I love you too.” Frank whispered.

Maybe small things do have the biggest effect on people’s lives after all.

Fini~

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my lack of journalism knowledge too, hope you liked it!


End file.
